


The Call

by naienko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Sadness, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naienko/pseuds/naienko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets an earworm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

o/~ It started out as a feeling / Which then grew into a hope ~/o

Sherlock wasn't sure where he'd first heard the song. Maybe John had been turning over channels on the telly and paused on it. Maybe Summer had been singing it. Maybe he'd overheard it pausing outside some shop.

Wherever he'd picked it up, he thought he had deleted it. Apparently that function of his brain didn't work as well as it used to, because since ... the Fall, it had resurfaced in his brain.

o/~ Which then turned into a quiet thought / Which then turned into a quiet word o/~

Constantly.

It was foolish. Sentimental.

o/~ And then that word grew louder and louder / 'Til it was a battle cry o/~

Damnably appropriate.

It only took a moment's thought to comprehend why it was stuck in his brain.

o/~ I'll come back / When you call me / No need to say goodbye o/~

Everything he had really _wanted_ to say to John, but couldn't. All the ... _feelings_ that drove him now, harder, faster, longer than ever before.

o/~ Just because everything's changing / Doesn't mean it's never been this way before o/~

It was all there in the lyrics. Pure. Simple.

Obvious, really.

o/~ All you can do is try to know who your friends are / As you head off to the war o/~

He would find himself murmuring the chorus, in a cab somewhere in the depths of Moscow, chasing leads.

o/~ Pick a star on the dark horizon / And follow the light o/~

His fingers would betray him into the bridge solo on his violin, late at night in his tiny, lonely flat in Guildford.

o/~ You'll come back / When it's over / No need to say goodbye o/~

Once he woke up, slumped on the sofa with his laptop, face damp and the verse fading in his head, missing John terribly.

o/~ Now we're back to the beginning / It's just a feeling and no one knows yet / But just because they can't feel it too / Doesn't mean that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger / 'Til they're before your eyes o/~

He was nearly done, then.

~*~

He stood in 221B's doorway, looking at John. "I've come back."

o/~ You'll come back / When they call you / No need to say goodbye o/~

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "The Call," by Regina Spektor, from the closing scenes of _Prince Caspian_. Subtracting the lyrics from the story leaves 221 words, ending with a b.
> 
> I wasn't going to write any post-Reich fic until Series 3 came out, but the synchronicity of the lyrics with the end of the episode was too good to pass up for that long.


End file.
